1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to improvements in earth boring apparatus, and more particular, to an attachment for use with a backhoe in boring shallow depth, substantially horizontal holes through the earth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the installation of utility services, it is frequently necessary or desirable to extend service transmission lines at shallow depths beneath the surface of the earth underneath sidewalks, driveways and the like. Various types of devices have been devised in the past for forming horizontally extending bores through the earth, but most of these prior art devices are complicated, cumbersome to use and expensive as such devices have been designed to be affixed directly to the boom of a vehicular means such as a backhoe. Such structures require specially designed attaching means wherein the bucket must be removed from the boom for attaching the boring devices thereto.
Accordingly, it is desirable to produce a boring attachment, that includes a earth boring device, which is easily connected to the bucket of a backhoe or the like.